What will it take?
by OFFICIAL CHOPS WRITING
Summary: starring danny and dougie from Mcfly. A romance comedy. Danny has a broken heart and feels like he wants to die. Who will be the one to mend it? Dougie is having relationship problems. Will he be able to find his true love?
1. Chapter 1

What Will It Take?

CHAPTER ONE

Danny sat on his bed watching the rain fall outside. It was akward to be home; the silence was eerie. DOugie was downstairs, but he couldn't hear him moving around. "Why does it feel as if my heart is breaking?" He asked himself, aloud. It wasn't long after he asked himself this, tears started to fall. Dougie, in a bad mood from lack of sleep holored at him. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to watch this show! Goddamn." Danny buried his face in his pillow letting himself openly sob. "I am just so confused? What does this all mean?" His head was spinning in confusing. There was no one that he could talk to about this...maybe one dat all of this would make sense to him.

He sat up when he heard knocking at his appartment door. He quickly wiped his eys and made his way to the door. It was Dougie standing at the door looking half asleep. "Dude, I'm sorry for yelling like that. I just don't feel very well." He yawned and used the doorway to hold himself up. "It's okay. It was nothing. Really." "Okay. Well, if you want to talk, I will be downsairs." Dougie started down the stiars, when Danny held him back by his wrist. "Wa-?" "Just crash on my sofa. We don't need you to fall on your head again." Dougie gave him a sloppy grin and pushed past him and was asleep on the floor within seconds. "I said my sofa. God help us." Danny picked up Dougie and put him down on the sofa. Seeing him sitting there, sleeping he looked to innocent. He brushed his hair back, and Dougie turned over. Danny tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep tight, my Prince." Danny made his way back to his bedroom. Thank God, he was half asleep, Dougie would never remember this conversation. It wouldn't be good if remembered this... Feeling emotionally drained he fell asleep on his bed, still fully dressed.

Danny woke up in the morning to crunching from the kitchen. "What in the name of God is that?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed out to the kitchen. He walked in to find Dougie sitting at the breakfast bar, shoviling in cereal while reading the comics in the news paper. He stood there admiring how childish Dougie was. Feeling that someone was watching him, Dougie turned around to find Danny stadning in the door way staring at him. "What? Did I forget to put my pants on again?" He looked down to see that he was wearing his light blue pajama bottoms. "Guess not." Danny couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. Just had been a long night, you know." He nodded and went back to his cereal. Danny walked past him and opened the fridge, pulling out the orange juice.

"Why the fuck are you so happy?" Dougie asked cereal stuck to his t-shirt. "It has been a wonderful morning!" Dougie narrowed his eyes. "Wonderful? Last night you crying your eyes out and now you are on cloud nine." Danny froze. "What?" "Did you get some last night? You were all upset over something, and now you are just peachy." He put the juice in the fridge. "No, Dougie. I didn't get any. Why would you think that? It was just one of those days, ya know?" Dougie nodded. "Yeah. Good to see that you are back to normal."

Leaving his juice, Danny walked into his bedroom. He glanced at the photos on his desk and the ones on the wall. "Why do I feel like this?"


	2. Chapter 2

What Will It Take

CHAPTER 2

Dougie was sitting in the kitchen listen to Danny moving around in his bedroom. "I know that there is something bothering him. I wish that he would just talk to me about it." He put his bowl in the sink and knocked on Danny's bedroom door. "Yo? Can I come in for a minute?" "Sure." Dougie pushed open the door and sat down on Danny's bed.

Danny was in the closet looking for a sweatshirt to wear. "Goddamn it!" He yelled when a box fell from the shelf about his head and clonked him. Dougie couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing and nearly fell off the bed. "Alright you asshole, it wasn't that funny!" But, seeing Dougie's face still filled with laughter, he couldn't help but laugh too. "I guess it was a little funny."

It was 10 minutes later and Dougie still had not brought up the courage to ask Danny what was bothering him. "Wanna watch a movie?" Danny asked, heading into the living room. Dougie nodded. "Sure. Can we watch Titanic?" Danny nearly fell over when he heard this. "Since when are you a fan of sappy movies?" he asked, a large grin on his face. "I dunno. I just am in the mood for a good story…and some nudity." Danny looked through the shelf of movies. "Hmmm. I don't seem to have that one." "I HAVE IT!" Dougie shouted and was down the stairs to get the movie before Danny could even look up. 0.0 "Wow. I guess he really like that movie." Shaking off the shock Danny went into the kitchen to get the popcorn for the movie. Dougie was back and putting the DVD into the player when Danny walked into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. "That was fast." He commented, but Dougie didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Yum…Kate Winslet." He was pressed up against the TV set. 'I should have known.' Danny said to himself sitting down on the sofa. For some strange reason he felt so empty when Dougie made that comment about Kate. He felt like she had all of Dougie's attention and he didn't. He set the popcorn bowl down on the table next to him and settled down the enjoy the movie. Danny began to doze off when he was started by Dougie laying across him. "What the fuck man?" Danny asked him shock. "Hmm? Oh, the popcorn was over on the table and I didn't feel like holding it. I have been laying on you for, like, the past 45 minutes. You said nothing then. Wow! You are really warm!" Dougie snuggled up to Danny. Not fazed at all, still eating popcorn and enjoying the movie. After a few minutes Danny got used to Dougie's weight on him, and his warmth. Feeling tired for some reason, Danny nodded off.

It was just about the end of the movie when Danny woke up. Rose and Jack were floating in the water and Dougie was still on him. "No! Jack! NO!" Dougie shouted, nearly falling off of Danny. "What?" Danny asked, now wide-awake. "I love you Jack!" He said in a high-pitched voice and then was silent as the crew members came along with the rescue boat. Danny was amazed how into the movie the goof ball really was. As he watched the scene where Rose told Jack that she would never let go and kissed him one last time, he started to cry. Dougie looked at him in shock. "Are you okay?" He asked, but Danny didn't answer him. He just kept on sobbing. Danny leaned up and hugged Danny. "Aw, don't get that upset. No one really died. It's a movie." He wiped the tears from Danny's eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me." Danny managed to choke out. "I will always love ya. Man" Dougie said. Before Danny could day anything the door swung open and Tom got an eyeful of the scene on the couch.

"ARGH! What the fuck is going on here?!" He asked still standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. "We were just watching a movie. And it was cold so I leaned up against Danny." Said Dougie. "You haven't heard of a blanket?" Tom asked him. Dougie shook his head. "Nope." "What's with you, Danny? You look awful!" "Me? I just have a slight cold. He said rubbing his eyes with his shirtsleeve. "Whatever. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to head out with Harry and me." Dougie shook his head. "Nah. I'm good here. I have another movie that I want to watch." "What movie? The Notebook?" Tom snickered at his own comment. "Yeah. How did you know? Did you watch it last night?" The smile slid off Tom's face and hit the floor. "Ah…okay. So, Danny are you in?" "No. I'm just going to stay home and relax. " "Okay. I'll catch you guys later. Have fun. And make sure that you have protection." He slid out the door before wither of them could make a remark.

"Protection? Danny, I didn't know that you owned a gun!" Dougie hopped off Danny's lap and took out the DVD. "That was a good movie." Dougie put Titanic back into it's case and opened another one. "Are we really going to watch The Notebook?" Dougie nodded. "Yeah. It is another one of my personal favs." Danny rolled his eyes and grinned. It was so easy to like spending time with Dougie. He wasn't expecting Dougie to come back to the sofa and lie on him again, but that's exactly what happened. "Are you comfy?" Danny asked. Dougie looked up at him, "Yep." He turned his attention back to the screen.

"I'm going to go and get a soda. You want one?" Danny asked. "Sure. I want Sprite." "You are going to need to get off me so I can go and get them." Dougie grinned. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You are just so nice to lie on." Danny blushed as Dougie got off of him. Dougie paused the movie. "Just so you don't miss the best part." Danny smiled. "Thanks." He opened the kitchen door and closed it behind him. "Why does he keep wanting to watch romance videos? I know he probably doesn't like me like that, after all he has a girlfriend." Danny pulled some sodas out of the fridge and headed back out to meet Dougie.

For some reason Dougie looked upset. "Is there anything going on?" Danny asked, setting the sodas down on the coffee table. Dougie realized that Danny was there and smiled. "Nope. Just waiting for you to come back. I got kinda chilly." "You know, you could just help yourself to the blankets on my bed if you are cold." Dougie looked at him. "Yeah, I know." Danny sat down on the sofa and within minutes Dougie was next to him. "I'm kinda tired." He said setting his head on Danny's shoulder. "If you fall asleep it's okay. I fell asleep earlier remember?" Dougie yawned. "Yeah. I remember. You looked like a little kid." He closed his eyes and got comfortable. "Good night, muffin." With that, Dougie was asleep and snoring lightly.

"Muffin?" Danny whispered softly. " He must be thinking about his girlfriend. Poor guy really loves her and she is acting like such a little bitch. I know that I would treat him so much better than she would." He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Dougie with it. He looked like a little angel.

"Maybe one day I will be able to show him how much better I could really be." Danny thought to himself as he watched Dougie sleep soundlessly next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT WILL IT TAKE

CHAPTER 3

Dougie was in his bedroom looking in his mirror. Staring back at him was a person that he didn't know. He reached up and messed up his already messy hair. 'What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?' He turned away from the mirror and flopped down on his bed. 'Why can't I just accept the fact that I have a crush on Danny? No! That is so wrong! He's my best mate...I can't like a guy. I just need to clear my head.' He stood up and put on his sneakers. As he was leaving his flat, he grabbed his favorite Hurley sweatshirt.

He headed down the streets of London with the cool wind blowing around him. He sad down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the sound of a familiar voice. He glanced up to see Tom heading his way with Harry. Fuck! Those two assholes are everywhere! He jumped off the bench and headed down an alley. Not thinking about anything, other than wanting to get away from all of this shit, he started to run.

He was on the edge of the city when he stopped running. He was a long way from home and he had no idea how to get back. He didn't even know exactly where he was. He fell back into the grass and sat looking up at the setting sun. It was so peaceful that he wished that he could stay in this moment forever.

Meanwhile back at their London flat, Danny was in panic mode. He hadn't seen Dougie all day and he wasn't answering his phone. 'Maybe I should go and check on him.' Danny thought to himself. He went downstairs to Dougie's flat and knocked on the door. "You home?" He asked, but the only answer that he got was eerie silence. 'Maybe he is sleeping...' Danny opened the door and walked inside of the flat. He looked around and saw broken glass everywhere. "What the hell?" He saw photos on the floor and blood on the ground. He flat his stomach turn. Did something happen to Dougie? Danny decided that he would call him once more to see if he was just overreacting. Dougie answered on the fourth ring and Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? Where the hell are you? I haven't seen you all day and I was really worried." Danny asked, the concern in his voice was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. "Yeah. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind so I went out for a walk." "Thank God! I went into your flat and-" He didn't get to finish as Dougie cut him off. "Dickhead! What were you doing in my flat?" He sounded more scared than angry, but the comment still stung. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Danny was working hard to hold back the tears that were quickly coming. "Goddamn it!" Dougie yelled and hung up. Danny dropped his phone to the ground and soon tears joined his phone.

He felt to the ground and cried until he felt like he had no more tears left. He was bleeding, even though he didn't realize it. He had fallen into the broken glass, but was too upset to notice the blood that was running down his arms and onto the floor. Scared at the sight of his own blood he pulled back and just stared at it. Remembering a way to ease the pain, he picked up a sharp piece of glass and made several swift cuts near his wrist. He sat with his back against the door breathing slowly. He never thought that he was going to die this way...he never thought that he would take his own life. He couldn't handle the pain any more and the wall of silliness that he had built up around him had finally fallen. He knew that his heart could never be healed, as Dougie would never be able to return the feelings. Feeling like this was the only thing that he could do he picked up the piece of glass that he let drop out if his hand. He was about to press it into his wrist when his phone rang.

He answered it, only to find out that it was Dougie calling him. "I'm sorry...I'm not mad at you, I just was so upset about some things that I was thinking about. You just happened to be in the line of fire. I..I was wondering could you come pick me up?" Danny looked down at his bleeding forearm. "Huh? Where are you?" "I don't know! I wandered around and now I am so lost! Wait there is a street sign near me. Let me go look at it." Dougie looked at the sign while Danny on the other end was trying to stop his bleeding. "It looks like Fulkin Ave. Yeah that's it." "I know where that is. I'll start over to get you right away. Just stay there." "I will." Danny hung up and looked at his clothing. They were covered in blood. He raced to his flat to change his clothes so that Dougie wouldn't see the mess. He grabbed wrapped his cuts up with bandages, grabbed his keys to go and get Dougie.

Dougie sat in the grass with his arms wrapped around his chest. It wasn't really cold outside, but Dougie felt as though his insides had turned to ice. I shouldn't have gotten so upset when Danny told me that he went into my apartment. He probably was really upset when he saw the broken glass and the pictures on the floor. Dougie had to think back to what caused him to get so pissed off to destroy all of that stuff. He didn't want to think about it now; it only made him feel low.

When Danny pulled up next to the curb he left his car on and jumped out to look for Dougie. He was on the ground looking like he was half asleep. "Dougie! Yo! Man, I am here to pick you up." Dougie looked up at him. "I'm really cold." Danny felt him and he felt like ice. He was slightly wet, as it had been misting. He must have just sat here through the mist. Worried about him, Danny took off his sweatshirt and put it over Dougie. He helped him into the car and headed home. Danny turned the heat on so that Dougie would be more comfortable and hopefully he wouldn't get sick. Dougie turned to Danny once he had warmed up a little. "Thanks for coming to pick me up. Oh my God! What happened to your arms?!" Dougie asked in shock. Danny forgot that he had given his sweatshirt to Dougie. "Well, uh. Went I went into your flat, I tripped and landed on the broken glass. It will be fine. Don't worry about me." Danny kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to tell Dougie the truth. 'The poor guy has had a long day, the last thing that he needs is my telling him that I cut myself because I am hopelessly in love with him and I am too afraid to tell him.' Danny thought to himself. Dougie felt hollow inside, even more than he did before. Knowing that he had hurt Danny made him feel like he wanted to vomit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get cut because of me." Dougie said, his voice a whisper. Danny felt his heart drop. "It's my fault. I should not have been in there anyway," Danny forced a smile and Dougie felt a little better.

When they got back to their building, Dougie was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Danny picked him up and carried him to his room. He was careful stepping over the broken glass. He bulled off Dougie's jeans and slipped his pajama bottoms on him. Danny picked up the piles of dirty clothes off the floor and started a load of laundry. He swept up all of the broken glass and set the pictures on the table. "I just hope that he doesn't get sick."

When Dougie woke up the morning, he had a pile of clothes washed and folded on top of his desk. Danny was out of sight, so he went to go and look for him. He found a note on the table telling him that Danny had to go to the library and to pick up some muffins. "He is so cute. I love his handwriting." Dougie sniffed the note. God did Danny smell so good. He was looking forward to seeing Danny when he got home.


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT WILL IT TAKE?

CHAPTER 4

Danny walked into Dougie's flat and dropped the box of muffins on the table. "I'll be right back!" He called out to Dougie, who was just getting out of the shower. "Okay. See you in a minute or two." Danny closed the door behind him as soon as he got into his bedroom. He couldn't let Dougie see what books he had bought and the ones that he had checked out of the library. Dougie would never let him live it down, and his whole life would be shattered. It's not like his heart wasn't shattered though.

Danny opened up his desk drawer and shoved the books in it. Danny wasn't just worried about what Dougie would say, he was worried about what Tom and Harry would say. If he was caught with books on depression, and being bisexual he would have to move out. And worst of all he would have to leave his love behind. Remembering that he had told Dougie that he would be right back he slammed the drawer closed and left his room.

When Danny walked into Dougie's flat, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Dougie was sitting in his underwear and eating a muffin while watching TV. "Oh hey." He said when he noticed that Danny walked in. When Danny didn't respond he looked over at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Internally Danny was kicking himself in the ass for acting like such a loser. "Nothing! I'm really great." Dougie snorted and finished off his muffin. "I have to tell you something...I like someone." Dougie said. Danny felt his stomach drop to the floor. "O-Oh? That's really nice. That reminds me! My mum's birthday is coming up and I am going to go and get her a birthday gift." Danny spun around feeling his eyes burn with tears.

He went to his own flat and took his duffle bag out of the closet. "I just can't take this anymore!" He sobbed as tears stained his shirt. "I should have realized from the start that Dougie is only my friend and nothing more. All he did was be kind to me and I took it the wrong way. I am such a sick fuck for even thinking this!" He stuffed his clothes, favorite books and favorite photos into his bad. He picked up his favorite guitar and looked at it sadly. He removed the books from the drawer and placed them in his messenger bag. He didn't want Dougie to suffer because of his one sided love and he knew that he, himself could not live like this.

As he was leaving his flat he cut his arm on the edge of the glass table. He didn't seem to care that blood was dripping onto the floor and staining his shirt. He loaded his things into the back of his car and drove off. He needed to find a job or something to support himself. He knew he could not go to his mum's. He was really screwed.

Dougie heard Danny going out, but thought nothing of it until he stood up to get a glass of juice. 'Why couldn't I just tell him outright that I like him? Why did I have to act like such a dickhead? Dougie asked himself. He looked so upset and it is my entire fault. I am such a bad friend; he would never let me down like this.

Then it hit Dougie that something was wrong with this picture. "Wait a minute...His mum's birthday was a month ago!" Dougie called Tom and told him that Danny was acting funny. Tom said he would be right over. Harry was at his cousin's house for the weekend and they didn't want to bother him unless it was something major. They decided that they would check the situation out before they called Harry. Dougie was pulling a t-shirt over his head when he heard Tom pounding at the door. "Hold on!" Dougie called to him. "Hold onto what? My package?!" Tom shouted back and then broke into hysterical laughter. "Very Funny." Dougie said as he opened the door.

"So what the fuck is wrong with Danny?" Tom asked as he flopped down on the sofa. Dougie shook his head. "I dunno. He hasn't been the same since we got home two weeks ago." Tom looked thoughtful for a moment and then slightly worried. "You know, come to think of it. He has been acting kind of different. Not so bubbly and goofy. He seems kind of down. And he never seems to really want to spend time with us. I asked him the other night if he wanted to play Kingdom Hearts with me, but he said he wasn't in the mood. That's shit! That is his favorite game!" All the color drained from Dougie as Tom said this. We'd better go and see if we can find anything in his apartment that will help us to figure out how he's feeling. Dougie felt as though he was going to be too late to help, Danny with his problems. He didn't know what he would do with himself if anything ever happened to him. As they reached Danny's door Tom stopped. "Maybe we are just over thinking this whole thing." Dougie shook his head. "No. There is something that is defiantly up with him. We need to help him!" Tom looked at Dougie with shock. "You really are that worried, huh?" He asked. Dougie nodded. "Let's just get in there."

Neither of them noticed the spots of dried blood on the floor as they walked into Danny's flat. "Everything seems in order out here." They knew that he would keep any personal items in his bedroom, after his entire bedroom was like his cave. Dougie opened the door and found stuff everywhere. "I knew he doesn't always pick up but his room is never this bad!" They found clothes on the floor and books all over. There was a notebook that was lying on the ground. It has to be Danny's. No one else had that elegant handwriting. Dougie picked it up and started to read some of the writing inside began to cry. "What?" Tom asked in alarm moving closer to Dougie. "What happened to him?" Dougie didn't respond. Tom took it from him and read it aloud.

SEPTEMBER 28

For some reason, I feel so cold today, even though it is a warm and beautiful day out. Confusion is my only company today. I don't know what I am going to do with my life. For the past few years I have felt so empty and hollow, even though I have accomplished every young teen's dream. I have the three best friends in the world, who would do anything for me, but for some reason I find it hard to talk to them about these kinds of matters. I think it is because I am ashamed that I feel this way and guilty too. They share everything with me and I am the only one who is wearing a mask. I hide what I am feeling under a constant face of silliness. I wonder when the wall is going to crack and they are going to find out the truth about my life and me. I just pray, that they won't turn away like my friends in the past did to me.

I cut myself today; I just couldn't take the pressure anymore. I feel myself falling down into the blackness of my soul with nothing to save me. Seeing the blood stream from my arm reminded me that I am alive; even though I feel so dead. Why do I have to be this way? Why can't I be normal…. and if not normal, just happy. I lied to Harry today when he asked me about the deep wound in my arm. I told him that I fell and that it would be just fine. There, someone was asking me what was wrong, but I froze and I told a lie to hide the truth. I feel so alone, but there are people who want to help me. Should I tell them? I don't want to risk being hurt. I don't think they would do that to me purposely, but I just don't want to look weak in their eyes. Especially in front of Dougie.

OCTOBER 3

I am such a sick fuck for even thinking this. I wish that this thought would just go away. I like Dougie! I think that he is so cute and sweet. I broke up with my girlfriend because I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be with her, I want to be with Dougie. I couldn't take lying to her. Every time that I was with her I would pretend that I was with Dougie. I never thought that I would turn out to be bisexual at all. I thought that I would one day find the right girl….but now I think that Dougie is the right girl. I need to cut myself to release all of the emotion that I cannot put into words.

Tom looked up from the page that he was reading. "HE"S BISEXUAL!" Tom nearly fell over from shock. Tom ignored the fact that Danny was harming himself because of the emotional pain that he was in and focused on the fact that he was bisexual. Dougie didn't say anything; he felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He felt so guilty; he all along had liked Danny but had been to shy to say anything about it. Now, because he was too shy and not man enough to fess up to his emotions, the one that he loved the most was suffering. "I never knew he felt that way." Dougie said, his voice a whisper. Tom looked over at him. "Neither did I. I never knew that he wasn't really happy and that he felt so alone. I feel like such a dick for not being there for him. And all those times Harry and I made fun of people who have depression…little did we know our best mate was suffering from it. And suffering alone." "I wish that he had just been honest with us. Not like I can talk, I have been holding secrets in my soul, ever since the day that I met you all." Tom looked at Dougie and his expression softened. "Really? Why did you feel the need to do that?"

Dougie turned away from Tom. "I'm not really okay about my father leaving us. It hurt so bad when he left. I felt at the time that it was my entire fault that he left, and that I had hurt my family members. I know how Danny feels. The depression thing, I have lived with that all through junior high and high school. I was always shy, so no one ever expected me to open up if something was bothering me. And one time in 10th grade I was so low, that I was ready to commit suicide. I had planned the whole thing out. Then one day when I was in London, I saw Danny and I was just drawn to him. Before we even knew one another, he saw that I was upset and he came over and tried to make me feel better. He didn't know it then, and he probably doesn't know now, but that day he saved my life." Tom looked at Dougie with his eyes filled with tears. "He did?" Dougie nodded. "And I have always loved him for it." Tom hugged Dougie. "It will be okay. Let me just read that last entry today."

OCTOBER 4

Today I have had enough of the lies and the one sides love that I am forcing on Dougie. I can't live like this, and now even cutting is failing to numb the pain. It's not just him; it is all of the depression that I have been under that past few years. I have finally had enough. Today, will be my last day here…and all of my Earthly things, I leave to my love now and forever, Dougie Poynter.

Dougie felt as if he soul had been torn away from his body. He felt as though everything was going dark. "DANNY!" he screamed dashing out of the door. Dougie saw the blood on the floor now and sobbed even harder than he was before. "He can't be gone! He just can't! I LOVE HIM!" Tom was right behind Dougie. "You love him?" "YES! I ALWAYS HAVE. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT TO HIM OR MYSELF. I DIDN'T WANT TO BURDEN HIM. If we had just been honest with each other this would not have happened!" Dougie cried into Tom's shoulder. Feeling that it was not the right time to make a joke Tom stood Dougie up straight and looked down at him. "Look it. I know where he's going. If we hurry there we can stop him from doing something stupid!" Dougie sniffled and nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
